a beach party
by Check-In 32
Summary: plz read yourself im too lazy to write a sumarry


* Next Story Not Related To Energy Drink Its a day at the beach

Title:A day at the beach

charactors involved:Runo,Dan,Alice,Shun,Marucho,and Julie

"Dan get over here!"yelled Runo at a not paying attention Dan

"I dont think he heard you Runo."giggled Julie "Hes to busy showing off his puny muscles to those girls."she laughed out

"GRRR he doesnt need to make a big deal out of every thing and show off to every girl here!"puffed Runo

"If I didnt know better i would say your jealous Runo, are you jealous of your Danny showing off?" teased Marucho

"WHAT? I'm not jealous i just want to get going so we can go to the beach beach part with the water and shells,plus i would never be jealous of that!"blushed Runo

"lets go then,and guys dont tease Runo yet about her dan." smiled Shun

"Okay,come on lets go it'll be fun." yelled Alice as she ran up to shun who was walking down the beach

"Lets go Runo,you can get mad later,or be jealous."said Marucho some what serious between giggles

"Think what you want! i'm not jealous,not ever."frowned Runo "Hey wait for me!"she yelled

"Come on Runo! You need to run faster to catch up!" huffed Julie in between breaths

"So I'm a master brawler one of the best,you cant get muscle like this just any where."said Dan flexing his "muscle"

"oo aahhh."said the girls around him

*Runo ran up to Dan and grabbed his ear and started pulling him down the beach* "ouch! whats this for Runo?"yelled dan

"Well you wouldnt listen and we were leaving to go down to the water."smirked runo at Dan

"Couldnt you have chosen a better tactic instead of my ear?"replied Dan

"Yeah but your ear was sticking out like an elephants."Runo replied

"What my ears arent that big. Stop insulting me."defended Dan

"What ever lets go." airilly replied Runo *Runo ran by Dan*

"How did it go?"asked Marucho

"Well i got Dan's ear its all red now,i think hes coming."

"Well at least you didnt attack those girls."mocked Shun and Julie

"Knock it off i told you i'm not jealous!" said Runo between her gritted teeth

"Its okay Runo,lets just swim now."said Alice distantly

"Okay i'm here whats the rush?"moaned Dan

"The rush is that Runo didnt think you should be showing off your puny muscle."said marucho

"What my muscles arent puny."Dan objected

"They kind of are."said Marucho

"Please do i really need to say somthing?"said Shun

"Umm,i wont say any thing.'said both Alice and Julie "We'll stay out of this one."

"Come on Dan get a life,your muscles are small."Runo said "Now come on bring your big ears and lets go,or your tiny muscles,but i dont care i'm going swiming."with that Runo was off*

The endAlice's Odd Day

Well not to many stories are being said about Alice so I decided to make one aout here where its her birthday and everybody is acting like they worship her, well everybody including Shun, Marucho, Dan, Runo, Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress and so on.^^

Alice thought it to be so very strange when she got up it was breakfast in bed at Runo's and the day off. Then when she got on the computor everybody was so so nice…

"Alice yoou give so much." Cooed Preyas "But you could give enough to b my girlfriend." Preyas commented.

"AH! Preyas you big mouth!" Marucho paniced grabbing preyas and shoving him into his pocket.

"Hey, Alice want to go with me and Drago to the park?" Dan asked cheerfuly.

Not wanting to hurt his offbalanced feelings she said "Um okay I geuss.."

"Yay! Lets go master I mean Alice." He blushed

"Eh..?" Alice muddled over. " I am not your master dan." She remarkd.

"No of course not why would you want to control Dan. You need me!" Cawed maruchu.

"Grr I want to help out to!" Growled Drago and Preyas

"HEY! Liz stay out of this." Puffed Preyas.

"Make me preyas the cowardice." Taunted Drago.

"Not to be rude but can you all just be quiet…?" Alice asked softly.

"Stay out of this!" They all replied.

"Thats it!" Alice practicaly cried. " Leave me alone!"

"Weird, girls always confuse me." Preyas sqeaked.

"you airhead! Be quiet." Marucho pleaded.

"I am leaving." Alice said evenly enough.

"Yes." They all said after she left. "The partys on track."

Alice headed for the park she loved to swing when she was angry or sad. As she was just turning towards the swings she heard a chorus of "Suprise!" Being yelled by her friends.

"Oh wow, you put a party togther…" Alice awed.

"Of course silly. Your our best friend why wouldn't we?" Runo joked.

"Runo is right! Were best friends! Oh and sorry about the fighting it was the only way to get you here….Sorry." marucho babbled unaware of how annoying it was to Runo until she hit him.

"OW! That was uncalled for!" Marucho whinned.

"Really? Because you were blabbing on and on." Runo said quite satisfied.

Alice and the rest were laughing at this little feud.

"Guys this is so nice and thoughtful of you all, but it was really not necisary to do." Alice thanked them.

"Any time we would throw a party for you Alice don't be so modest." Dan winked.

"Dan stop your playfulness or your flurting, now." Shun growled.

"Its okay Shun…I'll live with it." Alice blushed.

"No its not okay, Dan please stop." Shun continued.

"Fine mister hot shot." Dan shot back.

"Hey! No fighting at the party!" Runo said. "Lets open presents now!" Runo exidedly yelled.

"Alright." Marucho and Shun said.

"Fine by me." Dan replied absently.

"I wish Julie could have made it." ALice said.

"Yeah well maybe next time." They all said.

Runo handed Alice a small round sylinder, when you shook it it made noises.

"Think you might want these." Runo said smugly.

Alice opened the container slowly she was shocked it was bakugan! "Runo you know I cannot have bakugan! I don't really need them.." Alice replied quickly.

"Oh.." Runo said hurt. "I-I can give them to my neighbor then.."

"Oh I am sorry you must have went through a lot of trouble for this." Alice said carefuly.

"Awe its okay." Runo said.

~To possily be continued~


End file.
